deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Wikiar
-Squallinoa_08 Love the template? This is for the new comers. Hey, I'm Squallinoa_08. Do you think I could be an admistrator here. I really know alot about Dead or Alive and I'm willing to help out, so please? Squallinoa 08 01:16, 15 September 2008 (UTC) hey wassup, is there anything i can do? create templates, create pages, categorize, anything? Squallinoa 08 06:32, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Wiki logo Hey Wikiar. I requested to get a logo for this page, and it seems that they did just that. You see, I can help make this wikia the best source for DOA stuff. Squallinoa 08 02:09, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Sysop/Bureacrat Since I'm always here on this site, do you think you can make me an Sysop or a Bureaucrat here on Dead or Alive wiki? I can help out created the stub pages and create the wanted pages. I can categorized all the pages. I can keep EVERYTHING here under control. Please...... :( Squallinoa 08 06:06, 7 October 2008 (UTC) The Main Page Stage Stage Images Wikipedia?? You do know that all of the information from all the articles are from wikipedia right?? I'm trying to change them a little to make sure that people don't realize that the information were ALL from wikipedia. Squallinoa 08 05:42, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Survial Mode Hey I have a question? Where do you get all those information about survial mode? And another question, do you know the name of that beach stage in Dead or Alive 3? Squallinoa 08 05:33, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Admin? Wikiar are you an admin here? Cuz if you aren't, I would be happy to make you one, if you want? Squallinoa 08 19:50, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Ok, well you have to wait because I'm not a bureaucrat. In fact, there aren't any active bureaucrats in this wiki. Until the Wiki community team grants me the bureaucrat rights, we will have to wait until you're a sysops ok? Thank you so much for helping out with the wiki. Me and you together can help this wiki out! Squallinoa 08 02:10, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Sysop Immediate changes for Infoboxes Is there something wrong with this wikia or something? I edited something, but it didn't show up on the page afterwards. Is your wiki one of those that require confirmation from the admin before it can be shown on the actual site? Or is it one of those that don't act immediately, and I must wait a while before it'll show up? Also, this seems to only apply for the infoboxes. I'm pretty sure I put in the right code, so I don't know what's the problem. Also, sorry for constantly editing this post. I'm still not too familiar with wikia, so I have some problems. Zero Blazer 07:46, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Costume images for characters??? Hi Wikiar...I have an idea...maybe we can start a new section on character's costumes from DOA1 to DOA xtreme 2...wouldn't that be nice??? Please reply... hi seeing as how im a big fan of DOA i thought hey why not join here and help with the articles and stuff. but i really dont know what im doing yet so i could use some help learning how to work pages and stuff. any ideas or anybody u can recommend? --SonicShadowRush4 23:07, December 26, 2009 (UTC) DOA 4 Musical Themes Hello, as I'm sure you already know, I'm new here. I've been a fan of the Dead or Alive series since I was a kid. I would like to know if I could add videos to the Dead or Alive Wiki. Actually, I already have added one video for Ayane. That video is her DOA 4 Musical Theme. I would like to know if I could continue to do this for the rest of the characters. BladeofOrigin Unadmid I do not know how to "un-admid" someone. You would be better off asking Netherith. Sorry about this - Wondersyndrome, 19th June 2010, 08:15